


Crazy in Love

by dreamingmabel



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper, Bittersweet Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingmabel/pseuds/dreamingmabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is an experienced stripper. Stanley is a new patron at the club. What happens when they fall in love at first sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

Rick slowly let his labcoat fall to the ground. His leg hooked around the pole, before he spun around it, gaze meeting the crowd. His eyes settled on someone sitting by the stage... another elderly man, with an ever-present smirk. Rick licked his wet lips, before winking at him. To his surprise and pleasure, the man's cocky expression shifted immediately into a flustered one.  
The stripper smirked.  
After his show, he sat backstage, taking off his makeup. He could hear the door open and close, but thought nothing of it, assuming it was another stripper. Of course, it wasn't- it was the old man from earlier!  
"Hey," he said in a gruff voice as Rick turned around to eye him, look him up and down. "I'm Stanley Pines. Maybe you've heard of me."  
"Nope," Rick said, with a cheeky smile.  
"Oh," Much to Rick's dismay, the man seemed... disappointed? "Sorry 'ta bother you then- I guess I'll..." he turned to leave and Rick was quick to get up and grab his arm to keep him in place.  
"I'd love to get to know you though," he said, a blush on his face.  
"Really?" Stan asked, turning back to him, eyes shimmering with hope. Rick nodded and before he knew it, Stan's lips were on his.  
The kiss was rough and Rick found himself pushed up against the makeup table, when he was suddenly aware... Stan was eating him..!  
Rick didn't mind though, and consented to the vore and Stanley Pines left the strip club, a lot less hungry than he had been when he had walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive me


End file.
